Heavy weapon
Most heavy weapons can be used only by Commandos. Because of the lack of specials in the Commando skill tree, Heavy Weapons include innate abilities that would normally be associated with special abilities. Heavy Weapons can still use specials from other professions to increase their effectiveness. Flame Thrower Shooting heavy blasts of fire at the unlucky target on the receiving end, the Flamethrower is the weapon of choice with most Commandos in SWG. Standard attacks do an ample amount of damage, but the true power of the Flamethrower is in the specials that a Commando can do while wielding one. Specials are limited to 17 meters from their target, and spray a stream of fire that also sets the unlucky target on fire. * Combat Level: 40 * Certified At: Incendiary Weapons III (Commando) * Damage Type: Energy/Heat * Range: 0-40m * Innate ability: Will hit multiple targets wihtin a narrow cone up to the weapon's max distance. All affected targets have a chance to catch on fire. * Special Ability Cost: 136 * Schematic Plasma Flame Thrower A more poweful version of the Flame Thrower, though more limiting because of the closer range. * Combat Level: 54 * Certified At: Master Commando * Damage Type: Energy/Heat * Range: 0-25m * Innate ability: Will hit multiple targets wihtin a narrow cone up to the weapon's max distance. All affected targets have a chance to catch on fire. * Special Ability Cost: 136 * Schematic Rocket Launcher * Combat Level: 22 * Certified At: Incendiary Weapons I (Commando) * Damage Type: Kinetic/Heat * Ideal Range: 0-65m * Innate ability: Good chance to Knock down target. * Special Ability Cost: 136 * Schematic Heavy Acid Rifle * Combat Level: 22 * Certified At: Acid Weapons I (Commando) * Damage Type: Energy/Acid * Range: 0-45m * Innate ability: Chance to blind single opponent for a short period of time. If opponent is too close, however, you also have a chance of blinding yourself. * Special Ability Cost: 136 * Schematic Heavy Particle Beam Cannon * Combat Level: 30 * Certified At: Beam Weapons II (Commando) * Damage Type: Energy/Electricity * Range: 0-40 * Innate ability: The beam emmitted by this weapon will literally punch straight through the target and hit all opponents in a straight line up to the weapon's max distance. * Special Ability Cost: 136 * Schematic Acid Stream Launcher * Combat Level: 40 * Certified At: Acid Weapons III (Commando) * Damage Type: Energy/Acid * Range: 0-65 * Innate ability: All opponents standing within a short range around target may also be hit. In addition to normal damage, all targets have a small chance to become blinded. * Special Ability Cost: 136 * Schematic Lightning Beam Cannon * Combat Level: 50 * Certified At: Beam Weapons IV (Commando) * Damage Type: Energy/Electricity * Range: 0-40 * Innate ability: Any opponent standing close to target may also suffer from the effects of the weapon. All targets have a small chance to catch on fire. If a target is riding a vehicle, it will slow substantially for a period of time. * Special Ability Cost: 136 * Schematic Category:Weapons Category:Ranged Weapons